A bidet is a plumbing fixture or type of sink intended for washing the “private parts” of the human body in order to cleanse after toilet use. Some bidets resemble a large hand basin, with taps and a stopper so they can be filled up; other designs have a nozzle that squirts a jet of water to aid in cleansing. Bidets are commonly provided as a separate fixture next to a conventional toilet. However, most bathrooms are not large enough to provide the space needed for separate fixtures.
Combination toilets and bidets have been devised, but have not been widely accepted for various reasons. For example, some are retrofit kits which are adapted to be mounted to an existing toilet. These retrofit bidets are typically difficult to mount and give the toilet an awkward appearance. Other combination toilet and bidets have been devised as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,493,664. However, this combination has a large opening from which water can escape making use of the bidet feature messy.
Further, such toilet/bidet combinations are not intended to replace the use of toilet paper since some manual wiping is necessary to achieve adequate cleanliness and drying.
A combination toilet/bidet which also purports to dry the user is manufactured in Japan. However, it has been reported that such models do not provide adequate washing and/or drying. Moreover, such models spray from back to front thereby promoting yeast infections in women.
There is a need in the art for an effective and convenient manner by which to cleanse and dry oneself after toilet.